Episode 14
Is the second episode of the season two, in the last episode the weather came bad and the wind chasing everything in the city, the tree moving towards the storm sometimes they're falling down, losing all of the leaves from leaving and wither, and other causes by Storm Pablo. 'Events' *The first appearance of Fatima Legends. *Dead End, Spore, and Trident Flower have been introduced. *One month ago the protagonists were stuck by Storm Pablo inside forest. *The Survival Chess Mode has been introduced. *After Storm Pablo was actually escape it later followed by Yewas Legends also introduce to Steve Party and revealed to be the "Second Person" of Sacred Legends. *Yewas Legends know to learn Bullet Driver, Havoc of Fool and Move Relic from some of his unknown pieces to defeat white team and kidnapped Fatima Legends with ease. So that Mante Legends will start having another journey to save Fatima Legends and kill Yewas Legends. 'Prologue' Mante Legends and the team running to the city as now in the forest however they're late because the storm is now in the city which if continue running to the city or retreat outside the city will be death. It starts on December 4, 2012 when the storm is came and he was called Storm Pablo also known as Bopha. There is the young child and the dog running outside the city, when Mante Legends took an action Steve Legends must ignore her because there was a miracle and that is the pieces can stop the storm. So Mante Legends ran to her and need help to stop the storm to prevent killing it is like a landslide, tree will go down and the dangerous is the eye of the storm could reach your fortress but not smashing onto your king. 'Opening Game (Move 1. - 32.)' Starting Move 1 to Move 32 is from a''' to '''h continuously until the signal must use it twelve times to running out of storm. The pawn will start moving first then promote it to queen to clean it properly however in the second and fourth would spread like the landslide and it has chances to reach your fortress and dash it to your king. 'Middle Game (Move 33. - 64.)' Starting Move 33 to Move 64 as you can see as you making progress cleaning up the storm pieces there something controllable and try to retreat your promoted/evolved pieces to take charge no matter what or if you clean it properly the pieces will reach to the fortress. 'End Game (Move 64. - 96.)' Starting Move 64 to Move 96 the signal is going down in the pressure and still surviving whether your queen also survived and properly secured just as I much learn about mimicry tactics. When you reach this the storm came start after signaling to 12th row and now the base is safe. 'Epilogue' The white team must win in the game but there's parody that hindrance your force is that the black king that pretend to be Legend controlling a knight, later rook or bishop. it looks like he using all moves with only four moves to defeat her in battle. 'Yewas Legends (Move 97. - 100.)' In the past Steve Legends was severely wounded and critical all of his body full of blood and he is going to be killed but he was rescued by the Adjauanese to rescue him. But now Yewas Legends use his unknown pieces never seen but found on Range Adventurer Pieces the skill must be granting about the L-move and it pierced to the mark vertical, after that he release his suicide move can surpass on the straight line or the bishop would follow the steps but the opponent moving is that reversal. 'Damage' Mante Legends suspecting Yewas Legends first they met it thinks the events of Bragas Legends it must be here for such impossible notice. Also Yewas Legends introducing himself it reveals that he is member of Sacred Legends and evil monster. He explain that he was reincarnate by the Supremo to use him as supernatural person. Mante Legends was awkward so he looking the sky then Yewas Legends call his real name with exclamatory speech that leads Steve Legends and other will tremble of anxiety but Mante Legends release his ace pieces but Yewas Legends vanish with Fatima Legends using infernal teleport. Mante Legends waking them up from phobic power to Steve Legends and he advise them to stop fears to Yewas Legends. After that the ship is flying, Mante Legends shock to see it for the first in personal and the episode ends here when the ship going down and next episode on January 13, 2013. Category:Episode Category:Balhikor Arc